pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 February 2015
12:17 lol 12:20 2 minutes off. ;-; 12:22 me plays 12:22 Seven Nights of Furries 12:25 ohai 12:25 *sigh* 12:25 have to deal with Joshua now 12:25 wai 12:26 read 12:26 the 12:26 topic 12:26 oh 12:26 Thread:196882 12:26 FUDGE 12:27 I WAS ABOUT TO ASK WHY I WAS DEMOTED IN PVZRP TO WMAG 12:27 lol 12:29 ALELUIA SOMEONE IS POSTING HERE 12:29 leo 12:29 ? 12:29 since when did u came here 12:29 LMFAO 12:29 I have been here for the whole day. :S 12:29 u were like inactive for exactly 24 hours 12:30 'K. 12:30 let's twerk to pass the time 12:31 *twerks* 12:32 like duh Miley Cyrus 12:32 valentines ew 12:33 Hm, why the hell is Sniper and Spy on the Support group? 12:35 Sniper is support 12:39 i don't got no type 12:39 bad b**ches is the only thing that i like 12:39 you ain't got no life 12:39 cups with the ice 12:39 and we do this every nite 12:40 Seven 12:40 Nights 12:40 of 12:40 Furries 12:40 69 Nights of Pr0n 12:42 For many years we've been all alone 12:42 We're to be still and play 12:42 the same songs we've known since that day 12:42 is that 7NOF or 69NOP 12:43 both 12:43 cuz they have the same meaning 12:43 ♪An imposter took our life away♫ 12:43 ♪Now we're to stuck here to be r@**d decay♫ 12:44 Please let us get in! 12:44 Don't lock us away! 12:44 We're not like what you're thinking 12:44 We're poor little souls 12:44 Who lost all control 12:44 And we're forced here to take that role 12:45 We've been all alone 12:45 Stuck in our little zone 12:45 Since 1987 12:45 Winchester model 1987 12:45 Join us, be our friend 12:45 or just be stuck here and defend 12:45 After all you only got 12:46 FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 12:46 Is this where you want to be? 12:46 I just don't get it 12:46 Why do you want to stay 12:46 FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 12:46 *blblalblbal chorus* 12:46 'Cause I can.; 12:46 SEVEN NIGHTS OF FURRIES 12:46 *cue mid* 12:47 We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night 12:48 You should have looked for another job 12:48 You should have said to this place goodbye 12:48 It's like there's so much more 12:48 Maybe you've been in this place before 12:49 We remember a face like yours 12:49 You seem acquainted with those doors 12:49 *chorus* 12:50 *chat gets jumpscared* 12:53 dfghjklç~ 12:55 we all died 12:55 the end 12:55 no i alive lol 12:55 ice is my weakness 12:55 end spoilers 12:57 les eat brenz 12:57 01:00 ics piercs u wth 4ce of thousand ic arrows 01:00 * Charmande red321 is being killed by a Kingler. 01:01 SPE is the youngest of the young 01:05 dfghjklç 01:06 twerk 01:06 or die 01:07 twerkalicious 01:09 who plays DotA 01:09 if u play that u die 01:09 Damage over time Awesome? 01:09 no its 01:10 Death over team Apples 01:10 yes its legit 01:15 Leo 01:15 the HedgeFox 01:15 ? 01:15 nothing 01:15 this chat is just ded 01:15 'K. 01:33 fghjklç 01:35 died 01:47 I just noticed I commit all of the 7 sins except Lust and Wrath. 01:48 Or maybe I commit Wrath sometimes. 01:48 i commited all of those sins 01:49 Pride of my own juice 01:50 LEL, I'M EVEN PROUD OF HAVING COMMITED 6 SINS. 01:50 Mewtwo has 6 of those sins 01:51 what does lust mean again? 01:52 "Lust is an emotion or feeling of intense desire in the body. The lust can take any form such as the lust for knowledge, the lust for *** or the lust for power" ~Wikipedia. 01:52 knvm 01:52 i have a dictionary 01:53 Once I was watching a Pokémon Fire Red gameplay and the guy got a Raticate and called him "Dictionary". 01:53 > Lust for 6 power 01:53 > Pride for juice 01:53 lolwut 01:53 > Greed for Notes 01:53 > Envy for Food 01:53 > Glutton for Pigs 01:54 > Sloth for Slakoth 01:54 > Wrath for Wraith Band 01:55 Slakoth which is lazy evolves into Vigoroth which is not lazy then evolves into Slaking which is lazier 01:55 Pokeman nicknames 01:55 1. THE ONE NO ONE EVER PICKED 01:55 2. BLOOMIN' ONION 01:56 3. PLANTASAURUS REX 02:24 I never thought I'd say that. 02:24 "How did you get a rock inside your keyboard?". 02:30 wat 02:30 ohiya TDR 02:30 Hai 02:30 Hai 02:30 User blog:Charmande red321/Not Original POKEMAN Nicknames legit free fods 02:30 Darned lag 02:32 Evolving Pokémon doesn't let you change thier nickname 02:32 Just saying 02:33 Also 02:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EOpEDmxTDM 02:34 if u have individual pokemans 02:35 lol 02:35 You don't just buy a Venusaur from a store. 02:35 alts ftw 02:36 Oh no 02:36 Alts 02:36 abusing them alts 02:37 User blog:Charmande red321/Not Original POKEMAN Nicknames 02:42 Not original Pokeman nickname for Squirtle 02:43 Water turtle thing 02:45 Squirter 02:48 how to make a game like fnaf using game maker 02:51 Steal the scripts of a tower defense game 02:51 Also use that jumpscare game 02:52 mmk 02:56 User blog:Charmande red321/List of POKEMAN Names 03:26 I'm smelling like dead fish today. 2015 02 02